


cliff's edge

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dom Hyuck, M/M, Mommy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sub Jeno, Sub Mark, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: It's a habit of Jeno's, keeping his hand warm by tucking it in his pants.





	cliff's edge

**Author's Note:**

> **don't like, don't read**
> 
> the jenussy won out in my twt poll - this is for sub jeno nation

And it infuriates the members to no end.

Jeno has no qualms, shames or second thoughts over tucking a casual hand into his pants during dinner with the rest of the dorms, or during dance practice when there’s a spare moment to rest, or even during business meetings - though he at least has the decency to make it discreet, then, making sure it’s hidden under the table.

There’s been attempts at chastising - Taeyong and Doyoung giving firm talking tos to Jeno, reminding him sternly of the rules, of keeping other’s feelings under consideration, of basic _manners,_ etcetera, etcetera. Jeno always smiles sweetly and promises to his hyungs that he’ll obey, before slipping right back into the same old routine the next day, with even more carelessness.

There’s been attempts at platitudes - Jaemin has lured him to his dorm, pinned him down to his bed by his wrists, and fucked him so hard the sheets burned away a little bit. Renjun’s tried the same on a separate occasion, and - they were both nice encounters, Jeno won’t deny that. But he needs something more.

The only one that can get through to him is Donghyuck.

Jeno is known for the way he looks at Donghyuck. He’s oblivious about it, eyes burning a hole through his back during dance practices and licking his lips. He trails after him like a puppy through the dorms, stars in his eyes. The hyungs have just about had enough of Jeno’s exhibitionist tendencies and so, they meet with Donghyuck. And they make it known, not in so many words, that he needs to take care of the problem.

Donghyuck smirks and tells them it’s a task he’s glad to undertake.

✦

He strikes during their day off. Jeno’s alone in the kitchen, making himself dinner, and Donghyuck slinks in under the guise of wanting to smell what he’s cooking for himself in the pan.

“You gonna share?” he asks slyly, lifting himself up and sitting on the corner of the counter, his legs spreading naturally. Jeno doesn’t notice yet, too fixated on his cooking, but Donghyuck knows patience is a virtue. He spreads his legs a little further.

“It’s dinner for one, sorry Hyuckie,” Jeno says, his fake pout obvious from his tone in voice. Donghyuck huffs, and that finally gets Jeno to turn around - when his eyes drift down to Donghyuck’s open legs, he swallows.

“Then can I have a little taste?” Donghyuck says, batting his eyelashes, and Jeno, the sweet stars shining in his eyes, obeys like a lapdog. He spoons out some of his food, noodles in a dark sauce, and carefully brings the bite over to Donghyuck.

“Mm,” Donghyuck says once he’s swallowed, and he winds hands around Jeno’s waist as he does it, pulling him in closer. “It’s good.” Jeno wheezes a little in surprise, but he doesn’t protest. Donghyuck wraps his legs around his thighs, trapping him in even closer now, and their faces are only a dozen or so centimeters apart.

“So tell me, Jeno-yah,” Donghyuck says, a slow, devious smile spreading on his face. “What’s the deal with your hands down your pants, hm?”

All the cockiness Jeno’s previously displayed regarding the issue has disappeared now, under Donghyuck’s fervent gaze, and he gulps.

“It’s just, um, comforting. Warm, I guess.”

“Mm.. anything else?” Donghyuck says with raised eyebrows, clearly prompting, and Jeno sighs.

“And… it feels good. To play with myself. I always get so -” Jeno shudders, as Donghyuck’s nails lightly scratch his waist, his legs tightening around his thighs. “I get so wet.”

“That’s naughty, Jeno,” Donghyuck says with a click of his tongue, scold in his tone, and he leans forward to fan breath over the side of Jeno’s neck. “You shouldn’t expose that out in the open, for just anyone to see.”

“You mean I should save it for you?” Jeno whispers, looking Donghyuck in the eye now, and he leans forward to brush their noses together. Donghyuck smirks.

“Maybe,” he replies, and he rubs the tip of his nose up the bridge of Jeno’s. “If you can handle it.”

"Handle it?" Jeno scoffs. "That's awful cocky. I'm not a baby, I'm sure I'll handle it just fine." He lifts his hands, from where they were resting on the counter, and slowly, painstakingly, slides them between Donghyuck's open thighs. Donghyuck gasps a little, when Jeno presses into his cunt over his jeans with his thumb, but he gets it under control quickly, meeting Jeno with another infuriating smirk.

"We'll see about that."

Jeno finally leans forward to kiss him, rubbing his thumb over the seam of Donghyuck's jeans now, directly over his pussy, and Donghyuck whines into his mouth. They break apart, slightly, to play with each other's tongues in the open air, a single drop of spit falling down in between them. Donghyuck stops Jeno's other wrist before it can begin stroking him too, his delicate fingers pressing into Jeno's pulse, and looks at Jeno with dark, blown eyes.

"Not here. Let's go to my dorm. I have a surprise for you."

A thrill runs down Jeno's spine - not just in anticipation of his surprise, but at the way Donghyuck had planned this from the start, and knew that Jeno would take the bait. Jeno makes sure to turn off the stove before Donghyuck takes him by the hand and leads him out of the kitchen, but he leaves his food - he's sure a member will stumble by and take it like it was theirs to begin with.

Jeno can hardly contain himself on the walk to Donghyuck's dorm, nearly trembling in excitement. He can feel his pussy starting to wetten up, feeling sticky in his underwear, and he moans softly, imagining Donghyuck licking it up for him.

Donghyuck knocks gently on the door when they finally arrive - Mark must be in there, Jeno thinks, and this is Donghyuck's warning to get him out. But his mouth drops, along with his stomach, when Donghyuck twists the handle and walks inside instead, exposing a naked, squirming Mark on the bed, drool soaking his face from the panties stuffed inside his mouth.

"Hi baby," Donghyuck greets before shutting the door, like this is normal, like seeing Mark in this position, in this whining, messy state is nothing completely out of the ordinary. "Look who I brought for you." Mark looks at him now, and he's got a dazed, faraway look in his eye, and Jeno is at a loss for words. His hyung, brought down to this. 

Mark whines, and Donghyuck coos in response, reaching forward to take the panties out of his mouth. Mark is babbling as soon as he's unrestrained, the words slurred and small, and Jeno's never heard Mark's voice like this, not even in the worst of his aegyos. "'M so so wet, it hurts so bad, I need you to take care of me Mommy."

"Mommy?" Jeno can't help but splutter in surprise, and Donghyuck turns to him, a stern look in his eye.

"Can you handle it?" he asks again, not a trace of teasing this time around, and Jeno's eyes widen. It's weird. Maybe even perverted. But he can't deny the shivers sent down his back when he hears it, at the way his pussy ached, a little, thinking of calling Donghyuck that himself.

He gulps. He nods. And Donghyuck smiles.

"Then prove yourself first. Take care of him, and I'll watch."

Jeno gapes, eyes swinging wildly back and forth from a self-satisfied Donghyuck to a whimpering, thrashing Mark. Somewhere, between one second and the next, Jeno decides, in a conscious effort, to step into action. He undresses himself, takes a breath, and sits on the bed beside Mark, pressing hands between his thighs to spread his legs open.

In the background, Jeno vaguely pays attention to Donghyuck settling on the other bed, unzipping his pants, and sneaking fingers down to slide into his own underwear, but Jeno is too distracted by Mark's pulsing, shimmering cunt all wide open for him to use. He feels gut punched.

"Pretty," he whispers in awe, sliding one finger down between Mark's folds, and Mark groans, arching his back and throwing his head back into the mattress. So sensitive, good God - Donghyuck must really have fun with him, Jeno thinks. His pussy begins to throb, imagining what it would be like to be used by Donghyuck, and that combined with sounds of Mark's pained, heavy breaths and the heady smell of pussy in the air - it's all getting to Jeno's head and he needs relief, _now,_ or he'll start rutting into the sheets like a pathetic mutt.

So, he gets up onto his knees. He crawls forward, swinging one leg over Mark's and straddling his thigh, and shivers at the mere brush of Mark's warm, dry skin against his pussy.

"_Please,_ Jeno," Mark whines, drawing out the syllables, and it's so sweet and Jeno can't believe he's got his hyung, his shy and strong and hardworking hyung, under him like this, and he's not planning on letting another second of this opportunity to go to waste. He steadies himself, one hand pressed into the mattress and one hand wound around Mark's hoisted-up thigh, and he slides his hips down until their cunts are aligned.

"Ohh, _fuck,_" they both curse in unison. Mark's pussy is so sloppy, the slide as easy as oil on skin when he rubs up into Jeno's own pussy, and Jeno feels like his entire body is sparking from head to toe. He's never been with another pussy before, only cocks buried inside him, and this - this is unlike anything he's ever felt. This is euphoric.

They grind their pussies together, slick strings connecting the little space is between them, and Mark is shaking like a leaf under Jeno - sweat shines all over his chest and exposed neck and the series of whimpers falling from his lips are pitchy and wailing and each one goes straight to Jeno's clit, throbbing everytime it rubs against Mark's. Their cum pools between them and everything is so slippery and dripping and Jeno can feel their pussy lips align, dipping into each other, everytime he grinds his hips just right. He's losing his goddamn mind.

They're both so locked onto the other, on the burning, pulsing pleasure in their cunts, they've completely forgotten about Donghyuck.

He's gotten himself fully undressed now, and is stroking his cunt in the open, making a mess of his own on the bed. Getting himself off, nearly close, just by watching these two babies whimper and cry and pleasure each other by rutting together like two desperate bitches in heat. He knows Mark well enough that he can tell when his boy is close, by the way he's started gasping for air and clenching his eyes shut, digging his nails into Jeno's skin.

Jeno is a little harder to pin down. His hips have sped up and he's started grunting now, moving in concentrated, focused circles, their cunts catching together, each other's cum sopping between them in thick, white patches - Donghyuck can catch glimpses of it, even from this distance.

Hyuck _thinks_ he can tell that Jeno's close, though, especially after Mark has released his telltale sob and stuttered against the bed, cum gushing from his pussy and creating an even stickier, sloppier mess for Jeno to drag his own cunt though. Jeno is panting and shaking and muttering Mark's name between nonsensical praises, and Donghyuck thinks that if he's not gonna cum, he's just gonna miss out - because it only takes three more flicks of his clit before Donghyuck is cumming himself, the room stuffed with the cloying scent of pussy now.

"Jeno," Donghyuck calls out once he's ridden out his high, and both of their heads snap to Donghyuck immediately, crazed looks in their eyes - desperate to please him. "Are you close yet, baby?"

"Almost," Jeno replies, his voice cracking, and the fucking of his hips slows down against Mark's cunt - just as well, because the boy has begun to tremble from the overstimulation.

"Let me take care of you," is Donghyuck's answer, and Jeno is nearly falling over himself to take him up on it, unhooking from Mark's legs and bumbling over with shaky legs to join Donghyuck on his bed.

Donghyuck grabs his arms and spins them around, pinning Jeno to the bed, and Jeno's pupils blow in excitement. "You're a good boy, huh," Donghyuck whispers, dragging painstakingly slow fingers down Jeno's torso, and Jeno bites his lip. "A good boy for Mommy?"

Tears fill Jeno's eyes when Donghyuck rubs a thumb over his small strip of pubic hair, and Jeno can feel his warmth so close, so tortuously close, to his aching clit. He nods, a sniffle in his throat, and Donghyuck gives him a rewarding smile in return. He finally slides his fingers down into Jeno's swollen, soaked mess of a cunt, spreading his folds and tucking two fingers into him effortlessly.

"God, you got so fucking wet," Donghyuck moans, spurts of slick drooling out of Jeno's pussy with each pump of his fingers. "Was my baby good for you? Made you feel good?"

They can hear Mark whining on the other bed at his mention, still recovering from his overstimulation, and Donghyuck chuckles. "Y-yes," Jeno answers, struggling to get the words out between his moans as Donghyuck speeds up now, Jeno's sopping cunt squelching filthily with each of his thrusts. Donghyuck's thumb joins in, circling around his clit, and Jeno's sharp inhale ends with a cry.

"You both did so good," Donghyuck says adoringly, nosing along Jeno's tear stained cheeks. "Now it's Mommy's turn. I wanna see how wet we can get the bed when both of you eat my pussy at the same time - how does that sound, baby?"

Jeno throws his head back as an answer, the stretch of Donghyuck's fingers relentless now, and he cums with a broken moan. Donghyuck gasps and giggles excitedly, Jeno's cum pooling in his hand, and he carefully brings it up to lick it from his palm. Jeno watches without blinking for even a split of a second.

"Tastes good, Jen," Donghyuck mumbles when he's finished with a smack. "Do you want to see how good I taste now?"

Jeno nods feverishly, and Donghyuck climbs off of him to sit and settle back at the head of the bed, his legs spreading wide open, enough to fit two heads. Jeno licks his lips hungrily, eyeing his gleaming, dark, pretty pussy.

"C'mere, baby," Donghyuck addresses Mark softly, and the fully recovered boy leaps up to obey, shaking the bed when he jumps and lands on it.

"I want _you_ now Mommy," Mark pouts, pawing at Donghyuck's thigh. "You forgot about me."

"Forgot?!" Donghyuck says dramatically, clutching a hand to his heart. "I could never forget you, sweetheart. Not my good boy." Mark giggles, and leans forward without resistance when Donghyuck grabs him and pecks a line of kisses over his cheeks, a small smack tickling Mark with each one. Jeno smiles, heart warmed at the tenderness.

"You can have Mommy, now," Donghyuck beams at him when he's finished. "Share with Jeno. C'mon, don't be shy, come here, both of you."

Mark and Jeno eye each other, sharing giddy glances, before slithering forward and sliding onto their tummies, their shoulders squeezed together and heads nearly bumping from the cramped space between Donghyuck's legs. Donghyuck sighs and cards hands through both of their hairs, settling at the napes of their necks, before pushing their heads forward and shoving their faces in his cunt.

Jeno gasps, at his smell, at his wetness, at his _taste_ \- Jeno hasn't tasted himself, but Donghyuck was right. Jeno doesn't think _anyone_ could compare to _this_ taste. Jeno moans lowly at how pliant Donghyuck’s cunt is, how giving it is under his tongue, and he resists the urge to shove Mark over and take this all for himself, bury his face in and suffocate. What a way to go, that would be.

"Oh fuck, so so good, baby boys," Donghyuck is panting, fingers tightening around their necks, and Mark hums excitedly beside Jeno. He's taken over the lower half, sucking Donghyuck's pussy into his mouth and dipping his tongue into him, while Jeno has taken the upper, stiffening his tongue into hardness and prodding Donghyuck's clit.

Their combined spit and Donghyuck's slick has created a monster of a mess, and Jeno is swallowing it all up by the mouthful. All three of their moans are ringing throughout the room, and Jeno is sure that the entire dorm can hear them, and he thinks wryly - maybe Donghyuck didn't take care of his little exhibitionism problem after all.

"Fuck, right there, Jeno," Donghyuck cries, his thighs squeezing on impulse and accidentally cracking Mark and Jeno's heads together. They wail and groan at the pain, which only spurs Donghyuck on farther, his back arching off the bed from Jeno's pout closing around his clit.

Donghyuck sobs when Mark's flattened tongue swipes up the length of his pussy, swirling between his folds, before joining Jeno's up around his clit. Their tongues meet, over and over, as they each get a taste of Donghyuck's clit, taking turns sucking it into their mouths and feeling his throbs.

"Oh, fucking shit, you're both so dirty," Donghyuck moans, watching Jeno and Mark's tongues slurping over his cunt, competing for a better angle, for more time, for another turn with Donghyuck's clit. "Look at the wet fucking mess you're making in Mommy, your faces are so soaked... it's gonna make stains!"

"_Yes,_ Mommy!" Mark cries, coming up for air, Donghyuck's slick shining all over his face, even up the bridge of his nose. "Covered in you, it's so good!"

Donghyuck thumbs over Mark's cheek, his cum thickening and sliding down Mark's face like sludge where he's gathered it up. "Looks so pretty like this, baby. Should you wear it all the time?"

Mark only exhales shakily at that, offering Donghyuck a wide, sunny smile before diving back into his cunt, tonguing between his pussy lips again. Jeno lifts his head, a burning in his stomach for more than one reason - he's trying to gather up the nerve.

"Am I doing good, M-mommy?" he asks Donghyuck, the sincerity in his eyes almost palpable, and Donghyuck coos, gently stroking the back of his neck.

"The best, baby," Donghyuck replies, and Jeno actually rolls his eyes in bliss. This, him, as Donghyuck's baby, and Donghyuck, as his mommy, feels so right. Feels so good. He wants to stay in this feeling forever, and it’s a tragedy he’s missed out on it for so long. 

"I'm close," Donghyuck pants when both of them have begun working their mouths again, a wave of wetness pulsing out and soaking them even further. "Just a little bit more, my good boys, finish Mommy off."

Mark and Jeno, as if in sync, put in their final efforts at the exact same time - Mark leans forward completely, burying his nose in the folds of Donghyuck's cunt, to curl his tongue as far as possible inside him. And Jeno screws up as much saliva as he can muster before pressing a wet, open mouthed kiss over Donghyuck's clit, flicking his tongue over it once, twice, and then Donghyuck is releasing with a sobbing, cracking moan. His legs clench together once again and holding Jeno and Mark's heads snug between them.

"Fucking _hell,_" Donghyuck curses while his hips falter, his feet digging into the bed, his toes curling. His moans are a loose string of syllables that hardly make sense, and it'd be comical and they'd be giggling if they weren't currently almost drowning from Donghyuck's cum flooding their mouths.

Donghyuck finally releases them from the grip of his thighs, and they gasp for air, the draft inside the room hitting their faces and slightly drying the sheen of slick they're wearing as a coating "Clean each other up," Donghyuck demands, his hands still twisted in the sheets, and Mark and Jeno won't be ones to defy him.

They sit up on their knees and lean forward, simple kissing at first, sucking each other's tongues clean from the taste of heady pussy. But then Mark is pulling away to lick Jeno's cheek, a streak of white on his tongue afterward, and Jeno giggles at the sensation. It quickly turns into a battle of who can tickle each other the worst, the both of them lapping at each other's faces like puppies, and the whole thing is useless, because any cum they swipe up is only replaced with their spit, but from the way they're both clutching their tummies in laughter, nobody seems to mind.

Donghyuck watches them fondly and his heart feels about ready to burst. He loves Mark more than anything, loves being his bandmate, his best friend, his mommy. He wants to take care of him forever and ever, nothing about that will ever change. But... he thinks, as he watches Mark and Jeno play, laughing when he sees Mark pin Jeno down and begin to tickle him with his fingers, that he could invite one more in. Create something special. Extend their love.

"Alright, that's enough, you sillies," Donghyuck says with a faux air of authority, and both of their heads pop up, eager to pay attention to Mommy again. "C'mere, it's time to rest now. Mommy wants cuddles."

They both scramble over themselves to settle on either side of Donghyuck, nuzzling their heads in his neck, snuggling up warm and cozy. Donghyuck presses a kiss to each of their foreheads and sighs, praising one more time with a mutter of "good boys," and they all close their eyes.

Mark is the first to pass out, snoring lightly, and it makes Donghyuck's heart swell adoringly as it always does. With Mark out, and a bit of privacy, now, Donghyuck turns his head and whispers for Jeno - and the boy's tired eyes flutter open.

"So, you handled it," Donghyuck begins with a small chuckle, and Jeno hums in contentment, a pleased little grin on his face.

"Can't believe you ever doubted me. _Mommy,_" he says, pointedly, and Donghyuck blushes faintly at the teasing.

"About that, Jen... do you, maybe. I mean." He's spluttering and flushed and he clears his throat to steady himself, Jeno's smile small and sweet all the while. "Do you want to make this a permanent thing? With Mark and I?"

Donghyuck bites his lip after, already nervous at the surprised look on Jeno's face - but then the boy spreads into that pretty eye smile of his, preening.

"I'd love to. If you'll have me."

Donghyuck sighs in relief. "Of course we will," he says seriously, giving Jeno one more kiss, craning his neck to press it to his lips this time. But then his tone lightens, his face falling into a smirk once more, and he shakes Jeno's shoulder. "But no more hands down pants. You've got to be a good boy now."

Jeno rolls his eyes and laughs, but only tucks his face into Donghyuck's neck further, inhaling the scent of his sweaty skin. "Whatever you say, Hyuckie," he mumbles, closing his eyes once more, and Donghyuck smiles, feeling warm from side to side, inside out, head to toe. His smile carries on even as he falls asleep, snuggling further into the two boys by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk!!
> 
> [twitter]() / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
